official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson County, Virginia
Grayson County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 15,533. Major roads US Route 21 US Route 58 US Route 221 Virginia State Route 16 Virginia State Route 89 Virginia State Route 93 Virginia State Route 94 Virginia State Route 274 Virginia State Route 658 Geography Adjacent counties Carroll County and City of Galax (east) Wythe County (northeast) Smyth County (northwest) Alleghany County, North Carolina (south) Surry County, North Carolina (southeast) Ashe County, North Carolina (southwest) Washington County (west) Johnson County, Tennessee (west-southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 92.11% White (14,307) 4.46% Black or African American (692) 3.44% Other (534) 17.4% (2,702) of Grayson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Grayson County is shown as having low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.76 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Fries - 484 Independence - 947 Troutdale - 178 Unincorporated communities Baywood Carsonville Comers Rock Elk Creek Fairview Flat Ridge Grant Mouth of Wilson Providence Rugby Stevens Creek Volney Whitetop Climate Fun facts * During the American Civil War, little fighting occurred within Grayson County. However, the "Grayson Dare Devils" (Company F, 4th Regiment of the Stonewall Brigade) were recruited from the Elk Creek Valley of Grayson County shortly after Virginia seceded, and sustained significant losses as the First Battle of Manassas. The Grayson Cavalry was Company C of the 8th Virginia Cavalry, which served until the war's end. Company D of the 50th Virginia Infantry was recruited in the Mouth of Wilson Community and they were known as the "Wilson Rifles." * The name Mouth of Wilson originates from a young surveyor named Wilson, who died and was buried in a creek while surveying the line between Virginia and North Carolina in 1749. The creek was henceforth known as the Wilson Creek, the mouth of which empties into the New River where the town was established. The first European settler in the region was Robert Parsons, a veteran of the American Revolutionary War who was awarded a grant of 1,600 acres (6.5 km2) from the North Carolina line to Wilson Creek. One of Parsons' nine sons, Johnny Parsons, built the first mill on the creek. The mill was built to grind corn, with a sawmill as an extension. Johnny Parsons served one term as the overseer of the South Fork and New River Turnpike in the Virginia General Assembly. Another mill was constructed in 1884 by Colonel Fields J. McMillan. The community built a power dam in 1930, introducing electricity to Mouth of Wilson. * Despite the heavy reliance on manual labor, mules and oxen, Fries' construction progressed quickly and the open call for employment spurred migration to the town. Around 300 houses, a post office, a church and a company commissary were wedged into the surrounding hillside before the mill began operation in February 1903 — with "the most sophisticated technology in the world." * Politically, Grayson is historically one of Virginia's more strongly Republican counties, having only voted for a Democrat five times since 1972, last doing so in 1976. Category:Virginia Counties